Тема форума:Общение/@comment-27366142-20151209163301/@comment-24529356-20151218140903
С Йозефки падает пуповина, на которой написано "Provost Willem sought the Cord in order to elevate his being and thoughts to those of a Great One, by lining his brain with eyes. The only choice, he knew, if man were to ever match Their greatness." - Iosefka (imposter) Довольно сложно проследить связь между Йозефкой и Виллемом... Я тут вижу несколько интерпретаций. 1. Это может быть пуповина, с помощью которой была создана Ром. 2. Это может быть искусственно выращенная пуповина. Виллем в свое время искусственно создал Ром (в том смысле что вырастил Великого из человека). Виллем научился искусственно выращивать глаза - глаза в баночках в Биргенверте. Пуповина Йозефки тоже в принципе может быть исскуственной. И ведь у нас в игре 4/3 пуповины, один кусок явно лишний. 3. Ну либо же это может быть пуповиной кого угодно - от Ярнам до Кос, любого великого. Йозефка сидит в клинике, и проводит эксперименты по взращиванию кинов - те же, что и проводил Хор. Судя по ее белым шмоткам, она занимала довольно высокое положение в церкви, вполне могла быть в Хоре. А вот откуда у нее пуповина, с которой работал Виллем... Как бы это не было связано с той девченкой в костюме Хора в Биргенверте (Юри), которая на нас бросается перед входом к Ром. По поводу отголосков крови. Это "желания крови", как звучит в оригинальной японской версии, и это отлично подчеркивает разницу между тем, что нам перевели локализаторы. Чем больше мы получаем "душ", тем больше в нас играет желание крови, бладласт. По логике Айлин - на хай лвл мы должны сойти с ума от жажды крови)) Вот на счет "нечистоты" или разложения... Тут сложно. Первая мысль, которая у меня возникла - разложение и есть "склонность к проклятью зверя", то "грязное" что лежит глубоко в человеке. И этот самый "вермин" (паразит? я не помню как оно на русс версии звучит) который ищет Лига во главе с Волтером, вполне мог бы быть визуальным отображением этой "грязи". Но потом возникли нестыковки. Разложение (нечистота) содержится в крови нечистокровных Кейнхерста, что является следствием использования "неочищенной" крови. Лига, может видеть "паразита", но при этом они не действуют в паре с палачами, вырезая Кейнхерст - значит в этом плане "нечистая" кровь ничем особо не отличается в плане наличия "вермина". Суть "вермина" до сих пор честно говоря не понимаю. Да и если бы "нечистота" способствовала проклятью зверя, то по Кейнхерсту бы шастали звери. руна "Разложение": Several runes contain a nuance of "Blood," including the rune of "Corruption," associated with the oath of the corrupt. Pledgers to this oath are Cainhurst Vilebloods. hunters of blood who find dregs for their Queen in coldblood. particularly in that of hunters. Yet the corrupt are heretics in the eyes of the Church, and thus subject to the wrath of the Executioners" Мне вот тоже не дает покоя связь разложения с кровью охотников. Вот описание итема, который мы приносим Аннализе, будучи в ковенанте: "The Vilebloods of Cainhurst, blood-lusting hunters, see these frightful things in coldblood. They often appear in the blood of echo fiends, that is to say, the blood of hunters. Queen Annalise partakes in these blood dreg offerings, so that she may one day bear the Child of Blood, the next Vileblood heir." Не знаю.. у меня нет версий, я пока буду считать это просто технической составляющей, обьяснение разрабов зачем участникам ковенанта вайлбладов необходимо ПвПшится с другими охотниками)